


That Thing He Likes

by Junker



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magical tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 11:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: Before bed, Kravitz makes a special request that Taako is more than happy to oblige.





	That Thing He Likes

**Author's Note:**

> A quick fic for Day 3 of [Taakitz Week](https://taakitzweek.tumblr.com/) on tumblr with the prompt, "Fun with magic!" When I saw this request in my request box, I decided to combine the two! Hope you like it anon! I tried to keep the descriptions of the pair vague since I wasn't sure how anon saw them!

“I was wondering if you’d do that thing I like-”

Taako raised his head to look at Kravitz. He stood at the edge of the bed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. They didn’t often get nights together like this and, yes, they usually went to pound town when they did. It wasn’t often that Kravitz required something special though, and Taako knew exactly which special something Kravitz wanted.

“Of course,” Taako said. “I’ll keep the power minimal so you can easily break out if it becomes too much.”

Kravitz grinned. “Thanks.”

They’d tested out the perfect combination previously, so Kravitz could break Taako’s binds even if overwhelmed or drained of power, but they were still sturdy enough to, well, get the job done. 

In the blink of an eye, the sheets shifted around them and formed into more than a dozen firm tentacles of varying sizes. With the sheets now a makeshift tentacle forest that glistened with magical lube, Taako was now exposed and stretched out on his side, completely naked and loving the way Kravitz eyes searched through the long tentacle stalks to look at him. Kravitz laughed sharply as he watched them, and Taako asked, “Ready, babe?”

“Yeah,” Kravitz said, climbing onto the bed. “What are you going to do?”

“Jerk off of course,” Taako said. “These tentacles are all lubed up, so just say the word and then we’ll get messy.”

“I’m ready.”

Taako grinned, and Kravitz was quickly lifted up into the air by a tentacle around his waist and flipped him over so he faced the bed. If Taako was giving him a show, Kravitz would damn well see it. Another tentacle wrapped around Kravitz to support his chest. Two tentacles wrapped around his wrists while another two gripped his ankles and spread his legs apart. Taako conjured a bottle of lube in his hand and poured some out into his other hand. He watched as a tentacle coiled around Kravitz’ testicles and then the base of his shaft before tightening into a makeshift cockring. Kravitz licked his lips as he watched it. The tentacles spread his legs more as another crawled between his ass cheeks, putting pressure against him without penetrating him.

Taako lazily started jerking himself off, and another tentacle curled around Kravitz’s shaft before teasing the head of his cock with slow, lazy circles. Kravitz tried to keep his breaths steady, and the tentacle slowly started to press into his ass. Kravitz exhaled and smiled at Taako who gave him a friendly wave, as if they just spotted each other across the room. Taako was still working on being able to share the sensation of the tentacles, but he knew he’d probably be overwhelmed with pleasure once he finally figured it out. He’d come at least a half dozen times before Kravitz did. It was going to be great.

Kravitz bucked back onto the tentacle as it started pumping into him deeper, and the tentacle around his cock started jerking him off faster. Taako increased the pace of his own shaft, though he still stayed relatively slow, more eager to watch than just get off. Kravitz panted as the hard tentacle curled inside of him, offering a precision inside him that Taako’s cock couldn’t offer. Another tentacle wrapped around Kravitz’s head to keep it stable, and it pressed just the tip into Kravitz’s mouth, letting him breathe and talk, but still giving Taako the sight of something in his mouth.

“You can be rougher, babe,” Kravitz said.

“Is that what you want?”

Kravitz nodded. “I want it rougher.”

Taako smiled. The support tentacles coiled tighter around Kravitz. His legs spread further, and a second, thicker tentacle pressed into his ass. The two tentacles curled together inside of him before slightly spreading apart, and Kravitz groaned. The tentacle around his cock jerked him off faster, and the tentacles in his ass pounded into him harder. Another tentacle wrapped around his hips, pulling him back against the tentacles rough rhythm. Taako jerked himself off faster, his eyes eagerly taking in everything and imagining what Kravitz must be feeling. Kravitz moaned openly now with his ass being mercilessly pounded into while another tentacle jerked him off. A second tentacle pressed into Kravitz’s mouth, muffling his moans in a way Taako liked.

Taako approached Kravitz, and the tentacles lowered his hips slightly. He made eye contact with Kravitz before he kissed the head of Kravitz’s cock. He gently drew Kravitz’s tentacle-coiled cock into his mouth. Taako absently wondered what his cock would feel like in his ass now, and jerked himself off a bit faster at the fantasy. Still, he sucked Kravitz off eagerly and gripped Kravitz’s hip as his head bobbed against his cock. Taako took his hand off his own erection to jerk Kravitz off at the base of his cock. Kravitz’s muffled moans grew louder, and Taako let a single tentacle jerk off his own cock. It was more self-indulgent than he usually was, but he deserved it. His cock sucking was never subpar. 

Kravitz’s body writhed in the tentacles as Taako continued sucking his cock while jerking him off. The tentacle worked Taako’s shaft quickly until Taako gasped and panted against Kravitz’s cock, sending shivers through Kravitz. The tentacles pounding into Kravitz’s ass didn’t slow down. Kravitz’s load started to spill of Taako’s tongue, and Taako released Kravitz’s shaft to take more of his cock into his mouth. He pulled Kravitz’s hips against him as he nuzzled into Kravitz’s pubes. The tentacles pounding into Kravitz’s ass kept him pinned against Taako’s mouth. 

The tentacle jerking Taako off continued with a quicker pace, and Taako bucked into it as he shot his load onto the sheets. He groaned against Kravitz’s cock again as the tentacle drew out his orgasm. Kravitz came with a groan, and the tentacle fell from his mouth as he continued groaning while Taako swallowed his load perfectly. Taako knew Kravitz liked it when things got messy, but he had no interest in cleaning himself up again tonight. 

Both satisfied, Taako drew away from Kravitz’s cock and the tentacle-sheets gently placed Kravitz on the bed while they untangled from him. Kravitz panted, and when Taako curled up against him, Kravitz draped his arm behind Taako.

Kravitz pecked Taako’s lips, and Taako nuzzled him before kissing him deeper. As their lips parted, Taako asked, “Was it good, babe?”

Kravitz grinned and said, “You’re always amazing.”

“Of course I am, but I would like some less generic feedback, if you have the time. I know you’re a busy guy.”

Kravitz rolled onto his side and hugged Taako against him. He nuzzled into the back of Taako’s neck. Taako wondered if this meant Kravitz didn’t have the time, but Kravitz eventually replied, “It was really, really hot, but do you know what my favourite part was?”

“Two tentacles in your ass?”

“Watching you jerk off to the whole thing.”

Taako laughed. “I guess not everything needs magic.”

Kravitz smiled against the back of Taako’s neck and squeezed him closer against him. Kravitz said, “Thanks for indulging me.”

“I clearly get off on it too, babe.”

Kravitz laughed and said, “And that’s why I love you.”

Taako rolled over to face Kravitz. “The only reason?”

Kravitz tilted his head as if in deep thought. He said, “I suppose not.”

Taako back over and said, “Oh please, you’re drab as hell. I’m perfect. You’re lucky to have me.”

Kravitz laughed again and pulled the sheets tighter around them. Taako pressed back against Kravitz. When he started to nod off to sleep, Kravitz hugged him tighter and softly said, “I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Junker) • 


End file.
